


Come and Get It

by Rebcake



Series: Tales of the Cold 'n' Tall Creamery [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/Rebcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of celebration on the Hellmouth leads to its inevitable conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get It

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from part 3, _Double Scoop of Oden Tal_.

Everyone was tired but happy after a successful opening day of the Cold 'n' Tall Creamery. A buffet table in the loading dock was laden with pizza for the Scoobies and friends — and with ice cream cake for the Oden Tal girls. The girls had changed out of their Swiss Miss uniforms and into their standard shorts and halter sets.

Giles was attempting to balance his plate and a cup, with no more success than usual. Spike grinned at him, but seemed less prone than usual to throw verbal darts. Giles noticed that he was walking oddly as he prowled around the perimeter sipping blood from a mug. Giles felt he should investigate to assure himself the vampire hadn’t stirred up any trouble.

He would do so right after he had a few words with the charming young lady that was having difficulty at the drink station. He sidled up to her, just as she turned around holding a perfectly blended margarita (virgin). Up close, she looked to be 17 at most. _Get a grip, man_ , he told himself, and made a business of helping himself to another unwanted beverage while she wandered off. He spied Joyce sitting in a stairwell, listening to Anya, and decided that the least dangerous path lay with the women from his own dimension.

“Oden Tal was a terrible place for vengeance,” Anya was explaining. “The women had excellent grounds, of course, but by the time you got to them, all they would wish was, ‘To please my master.’ Extremely unrewarding work.” She glanced shrewdly at Jhiera. “I wonder if I could get a finder’s fee for referring her. I’ll bet her wish would blow the whole place wide open.”

Giles opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by a commotion by the rollup doors. Buffy and Xander were there, propping Riley up between them. He was very bad off, but still managed to look shocked at the appearance of a flock of demon women before him.

“We got the 411 on 314,” announced Buffy to the room. “It’s ugly and it’s going to get uglier. Everybody is a target. I was hoping not to say this, ever, but it looks like the party’s over.”

 _FIN_


End file.
